The Shrink in the Sister
by shouldbewriting
Summary: What if while on leave , Lance discovers a part of his past he never even knew existed? What if some of the things that you used to haunt him, return? "We don't always get to choose the hand we are dealt with, but sometimes it's because we're to help others with theirs"
1. Chapter 1

An older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Finley, got out of the car, leaving their 12 year old son sitting in the car, listening to his music player and playing Pokémon on his Game Boy. They met an African American woman outside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Finley thank you for meeting me." The lady stated.

"As our son's social worker, we get very concerned when you say you want to meet with us." Mr. Finley states, rather annoyed.

"Well, as you may not be aware of, neither was I until this morning, Lance's mother and father have had another child. A little girl." The social worker stated.

Mrs. Finley held the arm of her husband. "We are more than capable of taken her in as well."

"No need, she's going to live with her parents, until we are reported of otherwise." The social worker said disappointed, because she knew it was their legal right.

"What do we tell Lance?" Mr. Finley directed his attention to his son.

"Don't. Lance should not be told about Kylie Morgan. They gave her, Mrs. Sweets' maiden name, hoping it would make her less " The social worker said.

The elderly couple nodded, looking back to their son, as he brushed back his long jet black curls, and smiled at them, with an innocent twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

* * *

Lance Sweets woke to the sound of his alarm going off. _9:00. _He would be meeting Trevor at the Community Center so he should really be there.

He ran his hand threw his black curls, and dropped it down over his dark brown eyes and flopped it onto his face. Getting up, he moved to his dresser, and just as he opened it, his phone rang.

He picked it up from his bedside table. "Yo, this is Lance."

Booth came from the other line. "Don't you got caller ID?"

Lance rolled his eyes, and scratched his head. "Sorry Booth."

Booth rolled around in his chair. "Look Sweets, Bones and Angela want to invite you over for some big family party, after the stress of the last case, and even though you're on leave they want you there to."

Lance pulled the shirt over his head. "Oh okay, when is it?"

Booth had a surprised tone in his voice. "Saturday."

Lance grabbed a pair of jeans, sliding them on, while he put the phone on his shoulder. "Yeah, okay, I will you don't need to keep checking up on me Dad."

Booth realized Sweets hung up so he closed his phone on the desk, and placed his head in his hands wondering what was so important that the young psychologist was keeping from him.

* * *

Lance got dressed and went out to his car, he had developed an easier sense of style since he went on leave. He pulled into the parking lot, and looked at all the children coming into the Community Center. Some where younger, others older. He got out of the car and headed in.

The desk clerk, Anya, sat flipping through a magazine and Lance smiled at her. She had long red hair, and was very noticing when he placed his hand on the desk just in front of her magazine.

"Well hello there, Lance." Anya smiled, blushing.

"Hey Anya."Lance was a trained psychologist, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was off about Anya.

"What can I do for you today?" She pushed her magazine out of the way.

"Is Trevor still here?" Lance asked very politely.

"No, sorry you just missed him." Anya was slightly glad Lance's regular wasn't there.

"Anyone new?" Lance was really hoping to get the whole FBI thing out of his mind.

"Well there's Trevor's girlfriend over there." Anya pointed over to the other side of the room.

Lance turned and he noticed the girl Anya had been pointing at. She was sitting on the piano bench, writing in a notebook. Every few minutes she would look from the notebook to the piano but quickly turn back.

"Well, I think I might try her." Lance laughed, nodding to Anya, as she silently groaned.

As Lance got closer to the girl he studied her features, she had medium light brown almost blonde hair with bangs that fell just over her dark colored glasses.

She hadn't looked up from her notebook when he held out his hand. "Hey I'm Lance."

"Hi Lance." She had her attention focused on the notebook on her knee.

"Whatcha writing?" He asked, not wanting to push.

"Just stuff." She replied simply.

"So you know Trevor?" Lance asked, quickly and more quietly, as he sat down next to her.

The girl's head popped up at the name, and she was starring Lance in the face. He could see the green in her eyes and where they changed to a dark blue as the glasses met over them. There was something so familiar about her.

"Who are you?" She asked, something about the older man made her feel like she was looking into the face of an old friend.

"Like I said, I'm Lance." He smiled, holding out his hand again.

She took it in his and shook it. "I'm Kylie."

Lance turned around, so he could face the piano and he nudged Kylie's shoulder. "You play?"

"No, Trevor's been teaching the basics of Music Theory though." Kylie smiled, closing the notebook.

"You mean you want to go into Music Theory without knowing how to play the piano?" Lance laughed, taking the notebook from her and dropping it on the ground.

"Music Therapy as well. I find it very interesting." Kylie got a look in her eye that made Lance wonder.

"Like how? What's interesting about it?" Lance asked, turning his head.

She smiled. "It's like when certain notes played by different instruments can sound completely horrific, but when they all collaborate together it makes a harmony, kind of like people really."

"Really?" Lance pondered at the girl's theory.

"Well yeah, you know how people can be on the same subject and have completely different ideas and theories, while in other cases they collaborate together and ending creating something amazing. Like music." Kylie smiled looking down to the floor.

"Wow." Lance could only manage to speak that, as the girl's ideas made his thoughts render.

"I know. Silly right?" Kylie looked towards the ground, and Lance could tell she was shutting down.

"No, not at all. Amazing. Like it was in a journal or something." Lance admired the girl's thoughts.

"Well maybe not that. I mean, thanks. Nobody really ever thought my idea was amazing." Kylie laughed, tracing her hands over the white keys.

"How about we make a deal?" Lance offered, as Kylie's head turned.

"What kind of deal?" The teenage girl didn't know this man that well.

"Well, you keep feeding me these wonderful theories of yours, and I'll teach you to play piano." Lance laughed, running his fingers along the keys, playing a simple tune.

"Really? You mean you want to hear more?" Kylie's eyes popped from behind her glasses.

"Of course. When you become a great Music Therapist, I wanna be able to say I knew you back when you were still hanging around the center." Lance laughed, nudging the girl's shoulder.

"You got yourself a deal, Lance." Kylie shook his hand, and the two turned back towards the piano smiling as Lance started to play another small tune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I enjoy this story so much! Warning: I don't own any characters except well Kylie, and a couple new ones in this chapter. Oh, and um warning bit of violence in this chapter.**

* * *

After about an hour and half of so called teaching, Lance and Kylie found themselves giggling and playing silly little children's tunes on the piano.

Lance laughed. "I don't think Mary's Little Lamb was quite in tune just then."

"Well you know what they say, sometimes it's the teacher." Kylie laughed and Lance nudged her.

As a crackle of thunder roared outside, Lance shriveled. "Yikes, that sounds terrible out there. Don't remember it looking like this morning."

Kylie looked down to her pocket and her phone read 'No New Messages'. She then let out an annoyed sigh with an eye roll, reluctantly picking up her notebook and her backpack.

"Well, I better get going, before it gets to bad out there." Kylie smiled, to Lance as he got a worry in his eyes.

"You're actually gonna try walking in that. No, come on I'll give you a ride home." Lance smiled, taking her bag from her hand and heading towards the door.

"I don't know." Kylie barely knew the guy, and he was an adult.

"Come on. You trust me right." Lance turned to the girl.

"Yeah I guess." She laughed, following him to his car.

Lance had remembered to leave his gun at home today, he didn't know why he didn't bring it, but he was glad he didn't. Kylie probably would have felt uncomfortable with it.

"So what side?" Lance turned to her.

"North." She shrugged, and Lance turned his head.

"You were going to walk all the way to the North side, what's wrong with you?" Lance laughed.

"Mom gets home from work late." Kylie hung her head down towards her lap.

They sat in comfortable silence the rest of the ride to her house. When they got there, they sat for a minute before Lance spoke "Nice place."

"Yeah." Kylie leaned over Lance, looking into her house.

Then one of her biggest fears was confirmed, she watched a light flickered on it the living room, the TV had been turned on, she saw a large shadow moved over to the corner of the room, and sat down.

Lance turned to watch as the fifteen year old gulped, almost in fear, he hoped it wasn't him, she turned to him and he shot her smile. "Want me to go in and meet your folks?"

"No, no. Thanks for the ride." Kylie said, grabbing her bag, opening the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" His head perked up.

"Maybe." She smiled, not wanting to worry the man.

Lance watched as the girl ran up to her house. He waited for her to go inside, but he noticed she stopped standing at the door for a minute, just staring at it.

She waved back to him, and he smiled. Maybe it would send him off, but then when it didn't, she just sighed and quickly went into the house, and shut the door.

* * *

Then as she heard him drive away, she sighed in relief. Only to tense up when she heard a large groan come from the other room. She fixed her posture, and put on a serious face, walking further into the house.

A large manly voice came from the room as she passed by. "Who the hell do you think you are, going around here slamming doors like that?"

"Sorry, Dad." Kylie muffled, as she tried to hurry up the stairs to her room.

"You know what, I'm sick of you always saying you're sorry, you being sorry isn't good enough anymore." He started to raise his voice, and Kylie's breathing picked up as she knew what was going to happen.

Then he came into sight, his dark brown hair was layered just reaching his forehead, and his dark eyes starred at her blantly, daring her to object.

"Why aren't you wet?" He broke their silence, staring at her, as her head was titled downward.

"What?" She mumbled, still not wanting to look at him.

"It's raining, you're not wet." He clearly stated every syllable.

"I um, got a ride." She said quickly not taking a breath.

"From Trevor?"He said angrily.

"No from one of the administrators, Dad. A new guy, name's Lance." Kylie said shifting her feet, looking over at the wall in the corner.

His head raised at the name, little did Kylie know, he was remembering his son. "What'd he look like?"

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

He grabbed her by her shoulders, and she hadn't had much time to react when she felt the cool hard smack of his flat palm against her cheek, which caused it to turn red.

"He um, has dark brown almost black curly hair, and brown eyes. He's tall, and knows how to play piano." She stuttered afraid of being smacked again.

"Go to bed." He hissed, collecting his thoughts.

"But it's only 5 o'clock." She stuttered.

"GO TO BED!" He screamed, twisting her arm, and she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

She lay on her bed, and looked out the window, seeing the direct view of the tree house next door. The house contained the Turner family. There have had two boys, one 4 year and a 16 year old, Hudson and Jasper.

She thought of Jasper, he was tall and handsome, he had a parents that loved him, and a creative little brother. While she was living in constant fear, she rolled over at the thought of him and groaned into a pillow.

Just then a knock came at her window, she ignored it but then when many followed, she got up to look and she had saw their was a toy airplane with a note attached to it, at her window.

She walked over and opened it. Letting the toy fly in. She detached the note, and looked at it, while the toy hovered over her bed, waiting for a response almost.

_You okay? Heard yelling. Meet me at the treehouse? –Jas._

She looked back towards the treehouse, and sure enough he was there waving at her. He had light brown hair, that was spiked in the front, and brown eyes. He was fairly fit, and was quite athletic due to swimming, though he mostly enjoyed music. She turned her attention back to her note.

_Only a smack and a jerk of the wrist. I met some guy, tell you about him in a minute. –Ky. _

She attached the note to the toy, and watched as it quickly floated back to Jasper in the treehouse and he eagerly opened it. He got a big smile on his face when he watched her head out of her room quietly.

He slumped against the wood of the treehouse. That girl had no idea, even a smile from her hit him in all the right places. Wow, that sounded not how he meant it. She was so strong, and smart. More than she knew.

He watched as she climbed up the steps and opened up the latch. She could have defeated him right there, she had to shoot that smile at him, as she fumbled to get in, him reaching out to help her.

It wasn't until he had to pry himself from looking at her eyes behind her glasses that he noticed the redness of her cheek. He knew it was Charles Morgan that had done this to Kylie. He had a deep gut hate for Charlie, in the pit of his stomach.

He had lived next to Kylie Morgan and her parents for 13 years, he had seen things in that time that had just aggravated him so much. Kylie would get hurt, and over the past 6 years, she would come to Jasper for comfort, he liked that he could hold her in her arms.

But today, she wasn't crying over the pain that he had caused, more focused on this Lance guy and the way her dad reacted to him. Jasper could only imagine if she talked about himself like she did Lance, in pure admiration and curiosity.

"Hey Jas, you should meet him. Maybe tomorrow." She got a twinkle in her eye.

He loved when she light up, whose he kidding he just plain loves her. "I wish I could. But Hudson has baseball practice tomorrow. And I got to babysit him during the day."

"Oh, well that's cool." She shrugged.

He hated disappointing her. "But you know I could bring Hudson with me."

"Really, Jas, it's cool. Besides, wouldn't want you to get jealous." She playfully hit his arm.

He laughed nervously. And she gave him a weird look but only for a minute, because she heard a feminine voice shout her name, and it sent chills down both their spines.

"I have to go." She said, standing up.

He gripped her arm. "Ky, please be careful."

She smiled, bending down and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Promise."

She climbed out of the treehouse and ran through his gate into her yard. He placed his hand on his cheek as he watched her enter the house through the back door, scared for what lay on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Quick question, do any of you watch Bones videos on Youtube, there is this one joolzac that I just love. And theres this other one with a video using Neon Lights by Natasha Bedingfield, I'm absolutely obsessed with the song. Ok thank you, needed to get that out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story has been like flowing out of me lately, I just can't stop it. Don't try to stop it. There's no use. I honestly love reviews, so review please. It lets me know if you like the story, if you think I need to change something, or if you have questions. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Lance hadn't slept most of the night, he had spent it thinking about Kylie, recognizing the look in her eyes, when she saw her dad was home. Oh god, what if he was like his own father?

He had ignored Booth's call this morning, in a rush to get to the community center at the same time as Kylie. They had done the same thing as yesterday, and then she left, and he hung around, looking over some papers she had left for him with a couple theories.

* * *

Jasper had decided to check out this Lance guy for himself, he waited until Kylie had come home, til he ran out to drop off Hudson at baseball practice, and hoped he'd still be there. Luckily, a guy matching his description was sitting by the piano reading out of one of Kylie's notebooks.

Lance watched as an older boy walked in the center and came right for him, he looked the boy up and down, reminding him of Booth a little, and waited for him to speak.

"You Lance?" He asked, his tone unidentified.

"May I help you?" He asked the younger man.

Jasper looked him in the eyes, he seemed okay, but he decided to be straight forward. "Don't try to help her. I have known Kylie for 13 years, she doesn't need you. She doesn't want your help, she has me."

"Is Kylie alright?" Lance stood up, looking worried all of a sudden at this boy's tone.

"You don't know." Jasper stated, realizing how bad Kylie was going to murder him now.

"Know what? Tell me." Lance leaned forward to the boy.

Jasper sat on the bench, nodding his head to Lance, implying he do the same. And he did. After looking around to see if no one could hear them, he cleared his throat.

"Kylie's dad, Charlie. He um, hurts Kylie. And her mother just watches. Sometimes there would be blood, like lots of it. She would stay in my treehouse for days to avoid them. He was easy last night though, only because his focus was on who you were, I don't know why." Jasper shifted at his own words.

"What did you say her dad's name is?" Lance shivered at the same name his own father had.

"Charles Morgan." Jasper's tone rocketed when he said it, anger clearly in his eyes.

"Alright. I have to go back to work." He said almost dragging the words.

"Where do you work?" Jasper said.

Lance looked around and then whispered to the boy. "The FBI."

"Woah, then forget anything I just said." Jasper said, getting up.

"I'm a psychologist. Patient protection." Lance nodded his head.

"But I'm not your patient. Neither is Kylie." He nodded conclusively.

"Yeah, but the FBI don't know that. So if they ask questions, without a case. You two are safe." He said, hating that he couldn't tell some of his closest friends about their problem.

* * *

After talking with Jasper, he went to his car, and immediately pulled out his cell phone. And Booth's voice came him a relief, even though he called his cell.

"Sweets, I hear you're coming back. We just got a case too." Booth said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, um I need you to look up a name for me. But don't tell anyone. Please."

"Okay, what's the name?" Booth sounded earnestly concerned.

"Charles Morgan." Sweets hissed.

"Sweets, are you in trouble?" Booth wanted to help the young man in any way he could.

"No, just need the file, see you at work tomorrow?" Sweets swallowed.

"Yeah, stop by the Jeffersonian first though, the body's being sent there first thing tomorrow, so I need you to pick up the personals." Booth stated.

Lance agreed and then hung up the phone, he also didn't get any sleep that night as well. Now he was worrying about Kylie's physical safety, though he knew Jasper would have a loose handle.

* * *

The next day, Lance went to the diner, after picking up the evidence, he decided he needed to eat, Angela and Jack were waiting at a table, and smiled at him.

"Hey, I was just at the lab, where were you guys?" Lance laughed.

"We hadn't come in." Angela smiled.

"Yeah, we were actually sleeping, unlike you. When's the last time you hit the hay man?" Jack was concerned for the younger man's well being as he looked like a zombie.

"Monday night. But it's not that big of a deal." Sweets said, as he ordered some fries.

"Sweets, not that big of deal that's almost 72 hours without sleep." Angela protested.

"Look at me, I'm fine." The younger man ignored the couple's concerns.

"You are not fine. You look like you got hit by a bus." Jack snarled.

Then Lance got a call from Booth. "You got the file? Great, send me an email, I have my laptop, I don't want to talk about it, I'm at lunch with Angela and Hodgins."

He hung up the phone and pulled his laptop out of his bag, and then opened it. After the waitress set his plate down, he immediately dove in.

"You know you're probably so hungry due to the lack of sleep." Jack added.

"What's so important that you can't wait til the office?" Angela asked.

"Booth is sending me a file." Lance said, mouth stuffed with fries he swallowed.

"On the case?" Jack asked.

"No, something I asked him to do." Lance said, turning back to the screen.

He heard a ding, and opened the email, he read through, Charles Morgan lives with his wife Jane and their 15 year old daughter Kylie. He scrolled further down to look at a driver's license photo of him.

Jack watched as the young man's expression went from determined to complete fear. All of the color was lost in an instance. "Sweets."

Lance felt something in the pit of his stomach, and knew he couldn't hold it in anymore, after starring a complete minute, he shut his laptop and tried to make it settle.

"Sweets. Are you okay?" Angela put her hand on his, and he looked up at her, and she noticed the look of lack of sleep combined with the look like he just saw a ghost.

"Excuse me." Lance took the hand from under Angela's and covered his mouth, as he gripped his stomach, and ran for the bathroom of the diner.

"Sweets." Jack rose, and went to the door of the bathroom.

Lance knelt over the toilet, and let his lunch in the form of various colors spill into it. He felt his own temperature rising, as he tried to hold it back.

But as soon as another wave came through with his granola bar he grabbed before leaving this morning, he knew he was done. He sat back against the wall.

"Mrs. Harpinder." He let out a gasp with the name of his old social worker.

Washing his face and drinking some of it to get rehydrated, he pulled out his cell phone to call her. Walking out of the bathroom, completely ignoring his two very concerned friends, he waited for her to answer as he cleaned up.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Harpinder. It's Lance Sweets, you told me you have a file that my parents kept from me. I'd like to see it." He hung up, and it wasn't until Jack grabbed his arm halfway out the door did he realize they were there.

"Lance, what is wrong?" Jack asked.

Lance turned at the older man, who had never once called him by any other name that his surname. He knew he would not keep all of the squints off of his trail for long, so he sat down across from them.

"Look, guys. You are my friends. And friends don't keep things from each other, but this is different. This time, I need to handle this on my own, because I don't even know what this is." Lance paused, waiting for them to speak.

"Look, Lance, sweetie. We are here for you. Know that. And we are still gonna worry." Angela smiles.

"And so will Booth. The guy won't admit it. But you are like an extra little brother too him." Jack laughed.

"Thanks, I really should be going." Lance said, laughing.

"Hey what file did you need? I could have gotten it for you if you'd asked." Angela smiled at him.

"My parents always said, if I ever truly needed it, I would already know what it says." Lance smiled, walking out of the diner to his car.

* * *

**I have had a serious case of writer's block towards The Gift of a Family though, like I have where the story goes but not how to get there. Eeek!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was trying to figure out some like break in between these big chapters and big moments, but it didn't work. So shall we barge, right into this I think we shall?**

* * *

Lance sat across from his social worker, reading the file that she had given him. He finally looked up at her, and he was nearly fuming. He went over and shut his office door, and then returned sitting.

"You mean my biological parents have had another child for 15 years, and neither of my actual parents felt the need to tell me?" Lance tried to lower his voice.

"Look, Lance I know you're upset." Mrs. Harpinder tried to calm him down.

"Upset? I'm furious, and sick all at the same time." Lance said, rubbing his forehead.

"I was the one who kept it from you, Lance. Not your parents. I advised them that Charles and Jane had rights to be given the benefit of the doubt that after five years in prison they had changed." She had a stern look.

Lance processed his thoughts for a minute. "Say, theoretically, that they hadn't changed and I had evidence of that, what would happen to Kylie?"

"Well, you would be of first consent. Then it would be her grandparents." She said.

Lance scuffed, "Those guys are useless. Alright, thank you."

She turned back to him as she reached the door. "Theoretically, Lance. You should inform me, if something is going on."

Just then Lance's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lance, hey it's Jasper." Jasper sounded very concerned.

"What's the matter? Is Kylie okay?" Lance nearly shouted from the other end of the phone.

"I don't think so. You see Charlie followed me to the Center yesterday and when he came home, he hurt her pretty bad, he went out to get buzzed, but I'm afraid he might come back." Jasper was panting.

"Do you have her with you?" Lance grabbed his coat, and ran out the door.

Unbeknownst to him, he was brushing past Jack, who had came to see check up on him, and get some advice about Michael's biting his finger nail habit.

"Sweets. Sweets, hey Lance." Jack called to the younger man, as he nearly gave him whiplash running by.

Lance turned as his name, but was still on the phone with Jasper. "I've got her, Lance."

"My car's down in the garage, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. How long ago did he leave?" Lance said panting as Jack's expression grew with concern for him.

"About ten minutes, but Jane might be home any minute." Jasper was standing outside Kylie's bedroom, pacing.

Lance looked at Jack and put the phone down to his shoulder. "How fast can you get me to North side?"

"Why do you need to get to the-" Jack was interrupted by Lance's impatience.

"How fast, Jack. Please." Lance begged the older man, using the look in his eyes.

"5 minutes. 10 if you count within the speed limit." Jack added.

Lance smiled, mouthed a 'thank you' and put the phone back up to his ear. "Jasper. Keep her safe, we'll be there in less than ten minutes."

"We, whose we?" Jasper called, worried if the FBI unit was coming.

"Just a friend. Don't worry, he's a scientist. Conspiracy theorist at the most worrisome." Lance laughed and hung up the phone, and he nodded to Jack, as they headed downstairs.

"Shouldn't you tell Booth?" Jack asked, keeping up with Lance's pace.

"Don't have the time. Or the answers for that." Lance nodded, getting into the elevator.

Lance pressed for main floor and Jack turned to him."Where are we going exactly?"

"To save my sister." Lance smiled at the thought of calling Kylie, his sister.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Jack said, following him out of the elevator.

"Neither did I until this morning. Well I guess you could say Tuesday." Lance laughed, heading towards Jack's tiny car.

* * *

Jasper paced back and forth outside her room, until he heard her small voice, call for him. He slowly and quietly pushed open the door and looked at her for a minute.

She had bruises everywhere, she was in one of his old t-shirts that he'd given her, and a pair of shorts. Her face was covered in droplets of dried blood, and she had to have had a couple of broken bones.

"Sh. I'm right here." Jasper knelt by the side of her bed.

"Who were you. Talking to." She stuttered as trying to speak without pain.

"Sh. It was just Lance." He pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear.

""What? Why?" She tried to sit up, but a shock of pain went through her body and her face showed it.

He lightly pressed on her shoulder's bringing her body back to laying on the bed, and then he brushed his hand against her cheek, and his other hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her.

"It's okay. Sh. Baby. You are going to hurt yourself." Jasper continued to try and soothe her.

"When?" She breathed out, heaving.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Jasper turned back to smile at her. "Now."

He just looked at her again for a minute before he stood up. He bent over, placing a kiss on her forehead, and then went out the room and down the stairs to answer the door.

He smiled, when he saw Lance, along with Jack, standing on the other side. Lance nodded to the teenager, and then came over the threshold quickly.

"Jasper this is Dr. Jack Hodgins, a colleague of mine as well as a close friend. Jack this is Jasper." Lance smiled.

"Hi, uh Lance I need to talk to you a minute when you get the chance." Jasper urged at the older man.

"Yeah, okay. Where's Kylie?" Lance tried not to be rude.

"She's pretty beaten up." Jasper's tone nearly growled at this statement.

"I need to see her, Jas. I'll tell you why when we talk." Lance nodded to Hodgins.

"Ok. But just be careful. She may have a couple broken ribs." Jasper sighed.

They followed him up the stairs then Hodgins waited outside while Jasper stood in the doorway, and Lance went in. Jasper waited til he double checked with Kylie first, though.

"Ky, Lance is here."Jasper said in a whisper loud enough so she could hear.

"Let him in, Dr. Jas." Kylie snarled, trying to laugh but failed to do so.

Lance came through and truly got a good look at her. He felt his nausea nearly wash over him, but he held it together. Instead, he went over to the bedside, and rested a hand on her cheek.

"Who are you?" Kylie said, coughing and hacking.

"I'm your big brother." Lance laughed, kissing her hand.

"But how?" She heaved.

"I was small, they took me away at 4, when it foster care before I met these really nice people the Finleys, who adopted me, but they died you see almost ten years ago." He said, looking down at her.

"You didn't know. Did you?" Kylie looked up at him.

"I tried to track Mom down a couple years ago, but I lost her in circus freaks." Lance rubbed his hand along her arm, similar to Jasper.

A voice was heard from downstairs, female. Jasper looked down at the bottom of the steps was a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Mrs. Morgan!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I don't usually do that, because it's cruel and unusual punishment. But you won't have to wait long for the next part, maybe a day or two. I have about 85% of it written, I was thinking one big chapter, but it was 2,000 words, I had to end it somewhere guys, I had to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I lied, I'm updating tonight again. Because I just realized I have 3 finals this week, when am I going to get the chance to update.**

* * *

She ran up the steps, and Jasper tried to block her, but she pushed through and when she reached the doorway, she just stopped and starred at Kylie all beat up and Lance sitting next to her.

"Lance." She called out.

Jasper grabbed her arm. "Jane stay back."

"Don't tell me to stay back. I'm not the one who does this too her. I'm not the one who did it to him either. I couldn't stop him. I tried each and every time." Jane protested moving further in the room.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Lance asked, standing up, when Kylie reached out for his hand, and he gave it to her.

"I tired when you were about 4. He came after us, and that's when I let them take you. Then he said he changed, I saw what he did to Kylie, and it was selfish, but I couldn't loose her like I lost you, Lance." Jane started to cry.

"Mom." Kylie breathed in.

"Take her, Lance. Please. Get her help, anywhere. I'll handle Charlie. You and Jasper, and that guy over there." Jane grabbed her son's free hand, looked into his eyes. And it told Lance right there and then that she really didn't hurt either of them, she wanted the best for both her children.

"That's Hodgins, I mean Jack. A friend of mine." Lance smiled feeling the warmth of his mother and sister's hands.

"Hey. I'm just his chauffeur." Jack laughed.

They all laughed, relieved for a second of the seriousness of their situation. Lance turned back to Kylie and then his mother. "You need to leave too."

"I have to get back in touch with your social worker, maybe if you have custody, he won't come after her." Jane said, breathing heavily at the thought of leaving her daughter.

"I don't know if Kylie will feel safe, I mean she just met me." Lance looked down at their hands in lock.

Jane followed her son's eyes and smiled. "You'll be fine. Your first thing, make that Hodgins guy take you guys so she can see some sort of doctor."

Jack waved his phone in the air. "Got one on speed dial, Sweets' mom."

"Sweets. You like an agent or something?" Jane laughed.

"Psychologist for the FBI." Lance shrugged.

"Only the best profiler in the business." Jack added.

"And one hell of a piano player, from what Kylie tells me." Jasper included.

Jane smiles at her son, and then looks to Jasper. "Start packing her stuff, Jasper."

About a half an hour later, all of Kylie's things were in the back of Hodgins' tiny car. It was one of his bigger cars, though. It could fit up to five people. Maybe six if they were small.

"Are we ready?" Lance turned to his friend.

"My parents and little brother are away for the rest of the week, so let me grab a bag from next door, do you mind if I stay with you?" Jasper turned to Lance.

"No, I got a big apartment since my roommates moved out to go back home." Lance smiled.

Jane came out carrying Kylie in her arms, and Jack helped her into the backseat of his car, leaving space for Jasper. He ran a hand threw the girl's hair and kissed her hand.

"We said goodbye in there. Though I will check up on you. After I know you guys are safe from Charlie." Jane said, facing her son.

He pulled her in for a tight hug. She hugged him back, rubbing his the back of his shoulder with her hand. Then when they pulled apart he smiled. "I missed you."

"I know. I love you." Jane kissed her son's forehead, as he bent his head down.

"I love you too, Mom." Lance said back.

Jasper came running back with a duffle bag over his shoulder. "We heading out?"

"Yep, let's go. I'm driving." Hodgins said, getting in the car.

Jasper sat in next to Kylie, who in turn, rested her head on his lap, and he brushed her hair. Lance waved goodbye to his mom, giving her one last hug. And she mentally prepared for what she was going to tell Charlie when he got home. Then Lance got in the car, and they started to drive away.

"Where are we going?" Lance asked.

"Dr. B and Booth's house. She needs a doctor. Dr. B is the best they've got and the quickest who will ask the least questions. Booth on the other hand not so much." Jack laughed.

"Whose Booth and Dr. B?" Jasper asked from the backseat.

"A scientist and an FBI Agent. Friends of ours. Hey mind calling Ange on the car phone for me?" Jack said.

"What? Lance we agreed no cops." Jasper started to raise his voice.

Lance pressed a couple buttons and Angela's voice shot through the car. "Jack, honey. It's late, where are you? Did you talk to Lance?"

"I'm right here, Angela." Lance added.

"Oh." Angela laughed.

"Hey Ange, would you meet us at Brennan and Booth's house? We have a bit of a situation, with Sweets. I need you to go to their house okay?" Jack insisted his wife.

"Okay. You promise I'll know when I get there?" Angela was a very good negotiator.

"When we get there, you will know Angela. I promise." Lance laughed.

"Alright, see you in a bit. Love you Jack." She said in response.

"Love you too, Ange." Jack said, hanging up.

Lance felt his head fall back, closing his eyes, he just tried to imagine what his mother would be saying to Charlie when he came home and found his daughter, or punching bag, completely gone.

* * *

**So its about midnight in like 6 minutes, so Imma go ta bed. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Love the reviews I've been getting. Twanks ya people so much, I sound Valley Girl reading this in my head, so I'm going to stop right now, I'm obviously too tired to even write correctly. Damn!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So from MOTH, I hear ya, the story was going too fast, and more conversation and not enough detail, and I was rushing things, I couldn't figure out how to add in the little details and in between moments, I hope you like this chapter more, I gave as much right now. In and out of hospitals again, and I love that you took the time to tell me what you didn't like, so thank you, and hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

Jasper could feel the weight of Kylie's head against him. He brushed her hair behind her ear and saw her seep a smile threw. He traced the curve her smile made on her face.

She lifted her hand and tapped his belt buckle. "Stop."

He brushed her bangs up and kissed her forehead, resting them back on top of his hand. She breathed in at this, and with a small touch of his hand gently against her chest, she breathed out again.

Jack looked over at the younger man, clearly noting the lack of sleep in the bags around Lance's eyes. Jack reached out and placed his hand on Lance's slumped shoulder, shaking slightly.

"Where's Kylie? Are we there?" The young psychologist shot up.

Jack rubbed a circle into the younger man's shoulder signaling him to calm down, everything was fine. Lance's shoulders slumped back again, as he relaxed.

"You should call Booth." Lance said, breathing out.

Jack called Booth across the intercom. Though he was slightly surprised at the feminine voice that came through. "Agent Booth's phone, this is his wife speaking."

"Hey Dr.B, um are you and Booth doing anything right now?" Jack laughed at his own nervousness.

"No, why?" Bren seemed confused at her friend's question.

"Great. We need you to look at Lance's baby sister, she's pretty beaten up. We'll be at your house in a minute, maximum." Jack said, quickly so she wouldn't be able to object.

"Hodgins, Sweets' doesn't have a baby sister." Bren stated as a matter of fact like.

"Look please, Dr.B we really need you." Jack pleaded.

"We? Is Sweets in the car with you?" Bren sounded distraught.

"Yeah. So is his sister and her neighbor." Jack responded, not sure of what to identify Jasper as.

"Okay. How severe are her injuries, Hodgins?" Bren wanted to know a rough of what she was dealing with.

"Bad, Dr.B. Like real bad. " Jack rubbed his forehead.

"Hurry get her over here then." She warned them.

Pulling up, quickly Jack saw his wife's car outside, along with Booth and Bren both standing on their doorstep.

"Hey guys." Jack tried to sound cheerful, getting out of the car.

"Jack, not the time." Lance instructed him as he followed, and moved towards the side of the backseat.

Jasper rubbed Kylie's hair. "Hey, baby. We're here at Lance's friends house."

"I'm not two, Jas." She breathed in heavily. "I can tell when the car stops."

Lance came up to the side of the door and opened it, letting Jasper out. Then he took Kylie in his arms and Jasper shut the door behind them, as the three followed Jack up the steps and into the house.

"Oh sweetie." Angela gasped.

Angela, Bren, and Booth were all standing at the doorway, watching the three men surround this girl in Lance's arms. Angela went to her husband and hugged him, while Booth approached Lance.

"This is your sister?" Booth swallowed, staring at the girl.

"I really need your help, Booth." Lance could try to sound as calm as he could, but his voice and eyes were filled with worry, and fear.

Booth reached his arms out, and in turn Lance slowly rose Kylie, transferring her into the older man's arms. She gripped the shirt of the chest, she soon realized was no longer Lance's and her eyes opened.

Lance rubbed his finger along her cheek. "Sh, it's just Booth."

Booth nodded to Lance and then disappeared into the house with Kylie in his arms. Bren looked to Lance as Jasper slid through the odd little space between the two adults.

"I'm just gonna follow him." Jasper joked, sliding into the house.

Lance couldn't quite tell the look in the older woman's eyes. At first he thought is was anger, but he soon saw something else, and before he could think about it further he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I'm here, Lance." Bren whispered into his shoulder.

Lance still didn't know how he felt about his colleagues calling him by his first name, though from Dr. Brennan it was reassuring. She was not a very open person, at least to him. But she's done her best over the years.

Angela wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's her name?"

Bren let the younger man go with a pat on the back, and smiled, as he acknowledged Angela's question. Lance's face lit up when he answered. "Kylie."

Lance felt a warm hand on his back, and when he turned around he saw's Booth's face, distraught, staring back at him. Lance shot him a smile, and headed first into the house.

Noticing Jasper, whom had taken a knee by Kylie's head, Lance held a hand up to his friends. He had not known either teenager long but he knew to the point that they needed some space.

"How ya doing?" Jasper asked, staring up at Kylie, whose eyes were now visible because Jasper had taken her glasses.

"Okay." Kylie breathed out. Her ribs still hurt when she breathed so she gritted her teeth, but Jasper took her hand in his, and placed it against her chest again, slowly helping her.

Jasper looked up, and waved a hand at Lance. Jasper rose and kissed Kylie on the cheek, and he moved over to the group of four adults.

"Dr. Brennan, I really need you to check her out." Lance turned to his friend, he liked to call her.

"Of course." Bren nodded and moved over to the couch where Kylie lay.

Lance urged the rest of the group into the other room. Bren looked at the young girl, who reminded her of herself a little bit, and tried to identify her injuries.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Bren asked her.

Kylie pointed to her chest, knee, and elbow. Bren ran her hand over the girl's knee, not putting any pressure on it. Then she lifted her arm, slowly, to get a better look. After which, she returned to the girl's eyes.

"You said, your chest as well?" Bren was trying to remain completely in control of her emotions.

Kylie nodded, feeling almost comfortable with this woman. Bren gently placed her palm on Kylie's chest, and moved it, to get an idea of the possible broken or fractured bones.

"Well nothing seems broke." Bren smiled, still unaware of how to act around Sweets' little sister.

Jasper came into the room, phone in hand, smiling. "Kylie, someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?" She hitched her breath.

"Hudson." Jasper said simply, and a smile reached Kylie's face.

Kylie practically adored his younger brother, and at 4 he admired her. Jasper found it wonderful when she could sit and play with Hudson for hours, not even acknowledge his own presence.

Bren turned away from the two teenagers, but as she was leaving the room, Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, whispering. "Thank you."

Bren smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**Names for this show are hard, like deciding whether to call bug guy Jack or Hodgins, bones lady Brennan, Bones, or Tempe. I can never decide it varies from story to story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: I don't own Bones. I own Kylie/Jasper though. And this chapter has violence and bad words, I'm sorry children. **

**Charlie is introduced for the second time in this chapter, if you didn't know he was in the second chapter. So go back and read that to get a description of him, for an image in your head. Um this is a chatty kind of chapter with as much detail as I possibly could, I'm sorry if you don't like it. And I have big news for me, read the bottom note and enjoy.  
**

* * *

Jasper handed Kylie the phone and watched as a smile hit her face when he could his little brother's voice. After she looked up at him, he followed Bren into the room.

Lance was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands, Jack was leaning against the desk with his arms wrapped around Angela's waist, and Booth was patting Lance's back.

Jasper coughed, and Lance's head popped up turning in Bren's direction. "Well?"

"I don't think anything is broken, but you need to take her to a hospital. Why did you bring her here?" Bren was a bit frustrated, not only because of Lance's decision but because she was actually worried about Kylie.

"I don't know. It's just maybe, I trusted you. And Char-" Lance stopped himself. Charlie may not have even been home yet, it was still early evening.

"Lance, she needs to see a doctor." Jack breathed, firmly.

"I know." Lance shouted, rubbing his fingers into his forehead.

Jasper came over to him, kneeling down. "Look, I think they need to know. We've got them involved now, you should tell them the whole story."

Lance breathed in, without looking up at his friends. "Alright."

Jasper nodded, rising to his feet. Without a word he exited the room, slamming the door. You could him talking loudly over their voices to Kylie.

"What I am about to tell you, may only exist between us and Jasper. Anyone else, I will inform or ask one of you to inform. At no point should Kylie know what was said in this room. Does everyone understand?" Lance felt weird saying what needed to be said in such a strict manner and tone.

Muffled yes were heard all about the room. Lance's hands still covered his eyes, while his head hung towards the ground. He couldn't look at his friends, and he couldn't stand to face away from them.

He cleared his throat, breathing heavily. "I was 4. 23 years since then, has Charles Morgan's name and file sat in my social worker's cabinet. And 23 years it has collected dust. The man whose DNA I share, has been-"

The word hung low on his lip and his breathed hitched. "-abusing Kylie since I was 12 years old. I didn't know anything about it, I didn't even know she existed. "

Bren's voice was the only one he heard, her tone unidentifiable. "Lance, look at us. Please."

Lifting his head, as instructed, he switched his eyes between his four friends."So when Jack said we were going to your house, I thought why not go to people whom I trust and care about. Instead of going to a place where I know he could easily get to her at any given point in time and I wouldn't be able to stop him."

Booth looked at the younger man and could that same feeling that Booth had gotten many times before. That feeling of being useless, that fear of not being able to protect the ones that need it, and that feeling of having to hold it together which you aren't really doing but at least you're not screaming.

There was something else he could see too. And Booth had seen in it many soldiers, but never in this young man. Booth knew Lance Sweets was not an all that brave and scareless man, but the strain of pure fear was not something Booth ever expected to see in his eyes.

"I will take Kylie, Jasper, and Lance to the hospital." Booth said in a voice that almost dared anyone to object.

Lance was a bit uncomfortable with his first name being used again, let alone by Booth. Just as Lance was about to object, Christine's cry came over the baby monitor. Lance was the first to get up, as he had many times before he moved out of their house.

"Oh Sweets, let me get her." Bren placed a gentle hand on the younger man's back.

"No, no. I'm sure she misses Uncle Sweets. Cause I certainly miss her." Sweets said, leaving the room and heading upstairs after receiving a smile from both and Brennan.

Entering the 2 year old's room, Lance came over to Christine, and watched as he could see her smile. "Hi, Christine. How are you?"

He picked up the baby girl and cradled her in his arms. "You are perfect, baby girl. You're mommy and daddy love you. And if you can't talk to them about anything. I'm here. I'm always here."

Lance loved Christine, honestly. As soon as the girl fell asleep a couple minutes later on his shoulder, he placed her back in the crib just as the house phone set started to ring.

" ? What are you doing here?" Lance turned around to see Parker, Booth's 13 year old son, standing in the doorway.

"Parker? We didn't wake you, did we?" Lance asked the boy.

"No, whose we? Who else is here?" Parker asked.

Booth called from downstairs. "Lance come on we got to get to the hospital."

"Whose going to the hospital? Is Dad alright?" Parker asked the man.

"Um I-" Lance stuttered over what to tell the boy.

"Dad!" Parker screamed running down the stairs. Lance quickly followed the boy.

As Parker came down the steps, Booth was in the process of picking Kylie off of the couch. Parker ran up and gave him a huge hug. "Dad, what's going on?"

Booth placed Kylie back on the couch and turned to face his son. "Woah, bub calm down. I'm alright."

Lance reached the living room, out of breathe, and Parker gripped onto his dad. "Why are you going to the hospital, why is Angela, and Dr. Hodgins, and here?"

Before Booth could answer, Parker continued with questions. "Whose the boy? What's wrong with the girl? Who is she? Why isn't anyone answering me?"

Bren placed her hand on Parker's backside. As Booth held his son's shoulders, kneeling down. "Hey look. This is ' little sister Kylie and her friend Jasper, she had an accident. Hodgins brought her to Bones and now we're taking her up to the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad." Parker hugged his father again.

"Look, Angela is gonna watch you and Christine tonight. Alright bub?" Booth asked, scratching his son's head.

Parker laughed. "Alright Dad."

Bren, Jack, Lance, and Jasper piled into Booth's SUV. While he laid Kylie onto the middle seat next to Jasper. Jack and Bren sat in the very backseat, as Bren insisted Lance sit up next to Booth in the passenger's seat.

Jane was cleaning up Kylie's empty room when she heard the door slam open. Standing at the top of the steps, she looked into her husband's drunken and angry face.

"You been babying the brat again?" Charlie called up the steps.

Jane remained silent as the anger in his face grew. Finally he screamed at her. "Answer me."

"She's gone Chuck." Jane said, simply staring at him.

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?" Charlie began to climb up the steps toward her.

She tried to remain calm. "I let him take her."

"Who? Lance? You know those god damn Finley's screwed him up. Taking my daughter away like he's got some kind of rights." Charlie slammed the wall causing a picture of Kylie to fall.

"That's my son. He saved her. From you!" Jane shouted in his face.

Picking up the picture frame, he smacked Jane across the face with it causing her to tumble halfway down the stairs. As she stopped herself from rolling all the way to the first floor, Jane rubbed her probably broken leg and clutched her arm to her stomach, watching as Charlie passed her on his way down.

Grabbing her by the hair, Charlie whispered in her face, full of alcohol breath. "I will get my daughter back. Even if I have to kill my rat bastard of a son to do."

He threw her head onto the step and stomped out the door, slamming it. Jane crawled down the steps and reached for the phone to call Jasper.

* * *

**I know I'm horrible at updating, but I've had finals this week, and joyious news. My parents are adopting another kid, a little girl named Isabelle. They've been talking about it since last summer, and they got to meet Isabelle in December. And I met her this week, she is so cute, she's coming home TOMORROW! She's 3 years old and adorbale if I might say so she joins me and my 3 little brothers at home. I've never had a little sister before, older ones not a younger one. I was tomboy, still kinda am so this will be fun. Very fun.  
**


End file.
